staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole: Wielkanocne zwyczaje 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (1) 10.00 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (11) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.50 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (2) 11.05 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.15 Amerykańskie podróże - reportaż 11.35 Ryzyko zawodu - wojskowy program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Pieśni Wielkopostne śpiewa Gina Komasa 12.20 "Królestwo grzmiącego smoka" - film dok. reż. J.P. Davidsona o himalajskim królestwie Bhutanu 13.10 "Szczególny dzień ziemi"- film dok.-rozrywkowy o problemach ekologicznych Ziem 14.45 "Materia ducha - rzecz o Bielsku-Białej" - rep. 15.15 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Przez, czyli niemożliwość ucieczki" - film dok. 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Teleferie: "Pisanka... Pisanka oraz "Hau" (1): "Adaptacja" - serial prod. angielskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn katolicki: Od wyjazdu do Jerozolimy do Góry Ukrzyżowania 18.00 "Sherlock Holmes i dr Watson" (7): "Podstęp niewidomego" - serial prod. angielsko-polskiej 18.30 "Zwierzęta Ameryki" (6): "Pożyteczne nietoperze" - serial dok. prod. USA 19.00 Dziękuję - program Jacka Kuronia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (11) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.00 Pegaz 21.30 Księża poeci: Wacław Oszajca, Michał Zioło 22.00 Kuluary - program publicystyczny 22.15 Studio Temat: "A ty będziesz sierotą" - program o losach sierot społecznych i wadach polskiego systemu adopcyjnego 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Lacrimosa - koncert muzyki pasyjnej w wykonaniu Filharmonii Białostockiej pod dyr. Mirosława Jacka Błaszczyna z udziałem Marii Chwalibóg i Jerzego Zelnika 0.05 Poezja na dobranoc 0.10 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (24) - serial prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Programy lokalne 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (103) -serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język angielski (27) 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (24) (powt.) 16.10 Sport: Nauka gry w tenisa 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 17.05 Dział Form Dokumentalnych przedstawia 17.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Marc i Sophie" (4): "Kiedy przylatują bociany" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Pokolenia" (103) 19.20 Jaka konstytucja: Konstytucja 3 Maja 19.30 Język francuski (22) 20.00 Wielki Sport: Po pucharach 20.30 "Misjonarki miłości" - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 "Listy do syna" - film fab. prod. USA (1979) 23.30 Wieczerza - program poetycki oparty na poezji Novalisa i H.M. Enzensbergera 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Zakończenie programu TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 17.55 Reklama 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Teleturniej 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Królowa Bona - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklamy 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA ARD/ORB 09.00 heute 09.03 Der Denver-Clan 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 heute 10.03 Wie würden Sie entscheiden? 10.45 ZDF-info Verbraucher 11.00 heute 11.03 Der Lügner 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 13.58 Programmvorschau 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Hallo Spencer 14.30 Prinz Eisenherz 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Achtung - Klappe! 15.30 Träume, die keine blieben 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Talk Täglich 16.30 Vale Tudo - Um jeden Preis (82) 17.00 Punkt 5 - Länderreport 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 Die unschlagbaren Zwei 18.22 Auf Achse 18.52 Regionalnachrichten 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Der Marsch der Kinder 20.59 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.00 Der 7. Sinn 21.03 Kein schöner Land 22.00 Die Bastarde (1) 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Ich lege meine Hand auf meinen Mund 00.00 Das 1. Evangelium Matthäus 02.10 Tagesschau 02.15 Z.E.N. ZDF 09.00 heute 09.03 Der Denver-Clan 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 heute 10.03 Wie würden Sie entscheiden? 10.45 ZDF-info Verbraucher 11.00 heute 11.03 Der Lügner 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Sibirien (4) 14.15 Musik-Zeit 14.55 Späte Bläte 16.00 heute 16.03 Ein Kind mit Namen Jesus (2) 16.50 Logo 17.00 heute 17.10 Sport heute 17.15 Länderjournal 17.45 Forsthaus Falkenau 19.00 heute 19.20 Die ZDF-Hitparade 20.15 Die bessere Hälfte 21.15 WISO 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 Deutschland Journal 22.50 Fußball-Bundesliga 23.15 Der Indianer 00.50 heute West 3 11.40 Videotext 11.48 Programmvorschau 11.50 Das Recht zu lieben 12.15 Gesucht - gefunden 13.45 Auslandsreporter 14.15 West 3 aktuell 14.20 FensterPlatz 15.25 Landesspiegel 15.55 Sport im Westen aktuell 16.00 West 3 aktuell 16.05 Omaruru (12) 16.30 Große Epochen europäischer Kunst 17.30 Telekolleg (31) 18.00 Aktuelle Minute 18.01 Lord Schmetterhemd (3) 18.30 Abenteuer Überleben 18.57 Programmvorschau 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 20.00 Tin Men - Zwei haarsträubende Rivalen 21.47 West 3 aktuell 22.00 Linie K 22.05 Kulturreportage 22.30 Die Zeit mit Anais 23.30 Yannis Xenakis oder Die Ordnung der Dinge 00.30 Nachrichten Nord 3 09.00 Bildung in N3 10.30 Abendschau 11.00 Regionalmagazine 12.45 Programmvorschau Nordtext 16.30 Bildung in N3 18.00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 18.30 N3 - Halb Sieben 19.00 Unser Sandmännchen 19.07 Sport 3 aktuell 19.15 DAS! - Das Abendstudio 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Achtung, es kommt ein Cartoon 20.25 Jules und Jim 22.10 B. Das Hauptstadtmagazin 22.55 Monty Python's Flying Circus (36) 23.25 Swing-Raritäten 23.55 Nachrichten Südwest 3 08.15 Gymnastik 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Non-Stop-Fernsehen 14.00 Der Spreewald 14.15 Rückblende 14.30 Russisch, bitte! 15.00 Hallo, wie geht's? 15.15 MuM 16.00 Müll ohne Grenzen 16.30 Solo für 12 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 17.58 Der Traumstein (6) 18.20 Barney 18.26 Sandmännchen 18.30 Für Baden-Württemberg: Abendschau 18.30 Für Rheinland-Pfalz: Südwest-Journal 18.30 Für das Saarland: Saar-Report 19.00 Hallo, wie geht's? 19.15 Die Sendung mit dem Stier 20.00 Lindenstraße 20.30 Für Baden-Württemberg: Politik Südwest 20.30 Für Rheinland-Pfalz: Methadon - Ausweg aus der Drogensucht? 20.30 Für das Saarland: Treffpunkt Saar 3 21.00 Regionalnachrichten 21.15 Sport unter der Lupe 22.00 "Das" Literaturmagazin 23.00 Das Geld (1) 00.25 Aktuell 00.30 Non-Stop-Fernsehen Hessen 3 17.00 Hessentext für alle 17.30 Ferdy (6) 17.55 Die Wombels (9) 18.00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 18.30 Der Star und seine Stadt 19.20 Hessenschau 19.55 3 aktuell 20.00 Nur du allein 21.30 3 aktuell 21.45 Die wundersamen Erlebnisse des Pontius Pilatus 23.30 Das Kino und der Wind und die Philosophie 00.25 Das Letzte MDR 11.00 MDR-Osterfahrplan 11.10 Mary Poppins 13.25 MDR regional 14.55 Judas am Marterpfahl 15.40 Fremde Heimat (4) 16.30 Telekolleg (2) 17.00 Sinhá Moça - Die Tochter des Sklavenhalters 17.30 Sesamstraße 18.00 Unternehmen Arche Noah (4) 18.30 Telethek 18.50 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 MDR regional 19.30 MDR Aktuell 19.50 Mini Donnerstags-Roulette 20.00 Donnerstag-Gespräch 20.45 Detektiv Rockford: Anruf genägt 21.30 Mit-Menschen 22.00 MDR Aktuell 22.15 Glaubenszeichen 22.45 Katinka 00.15 This week 00.30 Actualitës 00.45 Sendeschluß Bayern 3 09.00 Computerpraxis leicht gemacht 09.20 Bayerntext 13.00 Der Gletscherfuchs 14.25 Das Recht zu lieben 14.55 Judas am Marterpfahl 15.40 Fremde Heimat (4) 16.30 Die 10 Gebote 17.00 Rundschau-Clip 17.05 Ping Pong 18.00 Rundschau-Clip 18.05 Bayern live 18.42 Abend-Vorstellung 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Bayerische Raritäten 19.45 Freizeit - Das Magazin 20.15 Wallfahrten in Europa 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin 21.20 Molière 23.20 Rundschau-Clip 23.25 Steinerne Jahre 01.35 Nachrichten 01.40 Sendeschluß 05.00 Bayerntext RTL Plus 06.00 Guten Morgen Deutschland 09.00 Jung und Leidenschaftlich - Wie das Leben so spielt 09.50 Reich und schön 10.15 Dr. med. Marcus Welby 11.05 Lieber Onkel Bill 11.30 Tic Tac Toe 12.00 Familienduell 12.30 RTL plus-Mittagsmagazin 12.50 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 13.15 California Clan 14.05 Die Springfield Story 14.50 Der Chef 15.45 CHiPs 16.40 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiß 17.45 Glück am Drücker 18.00 Elf 99 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 21 Jump Street 20.15 Mini Playback Show 21.15 Notruf 22.15 Anpfiff 23.15 Unter Druck 01.00 Dreamscape - Tödliche Träume 02.35 Todeskommando Tobruk 03.50 Der Schatz vom Toplitzsee 05.10 After Hours Sat 1 06.00 Guten Morgen mit Sat.1 08.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 09.00 SAT.1 News 09.05 Herz am Spieß 10.40 Booker 11.35 Glücksrad 12.15 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 12.40 Tip des Tages 12.45 Tele-Börse 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 15.00 SAT.1 News 15.05 Falcon Crest 16.00 Rückkehr nach Eden 17.00 SAT.1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! 17.45 Regional-Report 18.15 Bingo 18.45 SAT.1 News 19.20 Glücksrad 20.05 Wetter 20.15 Hallo Heino 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV Reportage 22.50 SAT.1 News 23.00 Nur 48 Stunden 00.45 Akut 01.15 Tennis 01.45 Vorschau / Videotext 05.30 Regional-Report Pro 7 05.50 Jane und Kathleen - Schicksalswege zweier Freundinnen 06.35 Trick 7 08.15 Catweazle 08.40 Bumpers Revier 09.40 Herzschlag des Lebens 10.40 Oh, Moses 12.30 Jake & McCabe 13.20 Die erste Fahrt zum Mond 15.05 Mr. Belvedere 15.35 Doogie Howser, M.D. 16.05 Im Schlauchboot durch den Regenwald 17.00 Trick 7 19.00 Die knallharten Fünf 20.00 Nachrichten 20.15 Kommissar Navarro 22.05 Special Squad 23.00 Die Warriors 00.40 Nachrichten 00.50 Das Psycho-Dezernat 01.50 Der große Frust 03.35 Nachrichten 03.45 Twilight Zone - Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten 04.10 Sendeschluß 05.40 S.O.S. Charterboot Tele 5 06.05 Love Boat 06.50 Bim Bam Bino 09.30 Live am Morgen 10.35 Ruck Zuck 11.05 Hopp oder Top 11.35 Love Boat 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13.00 Murphys Gesetz 13.50 Bim Bam Bino 14.00 Flash Gordon 14.20 Popeye 14.45 Bim Bam Bino 14.50 Die Raccoons 15.20 Archibald, der Weltraumtrotter 16.00 Defenders - Die Retter der Erde 16.25 Die Schlümpfe 16.45 Mein Teddy Monster 17.15 Die Schlümpfe 17.50 Murphys Gesetz 18.45 Ruck Zuck 19.15 Fazit 19.35 Hopp oder Top 20.15 Koffer Hoffer 21.10 Klargestellt 21.35 Helden für Deutschland? 22.15 Fazit 22.30 Stahlnetz 23.40 Die Dummen sterben am Freitag 01.15 Worldnews Tonight 01.50 Ruck Zuck '90 02.15 Stahlnetz Der Kabelkanal 06.15 Carson & Carson 07.00 General Hospital 07.45 Vater ist der Beste 08.10 Mr. Ed 08.35 Die Chronik der Familie Rius (13) 09.20 Kon-Tiki 10.35 Sheriff Cade 11.30 Ballett der weißen Pferde 12.25 Jede Menge Familie 12.50 Mork vom Ork 13.15 TV 101 14.05 Carson & Carson 14.55 General Hospital 15.45 Goya (1) 16.45 Black Jack, der Galgenvogel 18.40 Paradise - Ein Mann, ein Colt, vier Kinder 19.30 Der Henker 21.00 Die Fächse 21.55 Die neunziger Jahre - Die Welt im Wandel 22.50 Das säße Leben 23.15 Buffalo Bill 23.45 Sabotage 01.00 Du wirst noch an mich denken 02.30 Mannix 03.20 Sie sind verdammt 04.50 Herzbube mit 2 Damen 05.30 Carson & Carson Eins Plus 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Traummusik 16.20 Cartoons 16.30 In Sachen Bildung 17.15 Mambo 18.00 Tagesschau 18.05 Die Campbells (67) 18.30 Die Trickfilmschau 18.45 Fury (13) 19.10 Sandmännchen 19.15 Geldbörse 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Uhus - Neubürger ohne Lebensraum? 21.00 Tagesgespräch 21.15 Don Juan oder Die Liebe zur Geometrie 23.10 Drei vor Mitternacht 00.40 Tagesthemen 01.10 Nachrichten und Wetter 3sat 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Neues 14.15 ZDF JazzClub 15.45 ZDF JazzClub 16.10 Abenteuer und Legenden 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Siebenstein 17.35 Mini-Quiz 18.00 Des Papstes rechte Hand 19.00 heute 19.20 3sat-Studio 19.30 Zur Sache 20.00 Der Alte 21.00 Apropos Film 21.30 Filmvorschau 21.40 Kulturjournal 21.51 Sportzeit-Nachrichten 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Ohne Sonne 00.05 10 vor 10 00.30 3sat-Schlagzeilen MTV 07.00 Awake On The Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 17.00 MTV Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 00.00 Post Modern 01.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 03.00 - 07.00 Night Videos ORF 1 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Inspektor Hooperman 09.30 Land und Leute 10.00 Wir-Frauen 10.25 Helfi 10.30 Der Untergang der Titanic 12.15 Seniorenclub 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Rosa und Rosalind (4) 14.00 Die Hausmeisterin 14.45 Der Weg zur Erlösung (1) 15.00 Ich und Du 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Wurlitzer 18.00 Zeit im Bild 18.05 Wir-Bürgerservice 18.30 Mit Leib und Seele 19.20 1000 Meisterwerke 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.55 Kulturjournal 20.05 Sport 20.15 Klingendes Österreich 21.50 Seitenblicke 22.00 Der Todesengel 23.30 Das Geld der anderen 01.15 Zeit im Bild ORF 2 08.30 Wetter 12.30 Künstler-Lexikon 12.35 Der Ring der Nibelungen: Siegfried 14.00 Spanien 15.00 Inspektor Clouseau - Der irre Flic mit dem heißen Blick 16.35 Ton-Art 16.45 Expeditionen in magische Welten 17.30 Kalvarienberge des Barocks 18.00 Inspektor Hooperman 18.30 Millionenrad 18.55 Das Lottostudio 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.55 Feier Abend 20.15 Die Ringe des Saturn (1) 21.45 Trailer 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Sport 22.45 Club 2 Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Growing Palme - serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown - serial obycz. 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 China Beach - serial wojenny 0.30 Fashion TV - w świecie mody 1.00 Designing Women - serial komed. 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Golf - Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992 10.15 Golf - przegląd 10.30 Golf, Volvo PGA 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Boks zawodowy 14.00 Indy Car, Valcoline 200, w Phoenix, Arizona USA 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 FIA European Rallycross 1992 16.30 Rugby, puchar Francji, cwieićfinały 17.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 1991/92 19.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi 21.30 Bilard, Mistrzostwa Europy w Hooglede, Belgia 22.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna, Atletico Madryt-Cadiz Valencia Barcelona 0.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, Barcelona Dragons - Frankfurt Galaxy we Frankfurcie